


Better left unsaid

by Ghraentseell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I Tried, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghraentseell/pseuds/Ghraentseell
Summary: In which Lance is just a little bit dumb and does exactly what he shouldn't be doing at his best friend birthday.





	Better left unsaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tigerblab7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerblab7/gifts).



> This was really fun. uwu  
> I hope you like it, and please tell me if you see any mistake.

He hates the mark with all his heart.

If you asked Keith right now which is the worst thing that has ever happened to him, you would be totally taken aback by his answer because it is not what someone would expect to hear.

It's something that happens to some people (and more frequently than what you would believe) he's just glad when people don't ask about it or when they accept his answer so he doesn't have to explain it.

Meeting his soulmate. That's the worst thing that has ever happen to him, not because he discovered to be linked to a bad person; No, his soulmate is by far the sweetest and most honest person Keith has ever had the chance to encounter.

Keith would literally hate the words written over his skin if it wasn't for him because those words were sealing a fate that Keith doesn't want for either of them. But anyways, the source of these feelings towards the mark was not directly triggered by the act of seeing the compatible marks over someone he deeply cares about.

It was more as the result of mixing all those made up stories that people would tell about how you would notice that the person in front of you is your soulmate, how both of you might just know, how supposedly you would get that distinctly tickling feeling (butterflies, as some people call it) because our body recognise that person from the distant past or something like that.

But that's not the reality. Because sometimes you can get some mixed signals, that's something that happens every day and is alright, everyone gets confused with the markings.

Keith is one of those persons to whom life plays tricks. The rules about soulmates aren't set in stone and he just happens to be one of the unfortunates that would go all his life without knowing for certain if he's making the right decision.

*

Everything changes and Keith had been dealing with the fact that people always have to leave, he had much of it during the past, and now he didn't care as much as he did back then…or that was what he wanted to believe.

He never got the chance to meet his biological parents. Keith knew that they didn't leave him because they didn't want him, they leave him because they didn't have the resources to raise him. They left him, to give him a chance to survive, at a place where someone would take care of him.

It was not until he met the woman that he would later consider his real mother that he learned that the life he had wasn't exactly the best with that idea that always being alone was the key to solve all his problems, he wasn't really doing great and she offered him help.

He learned to assimilate and cope with the situation and he began to understand what being loved was, she made him felt wanted, she gave him a family and for the first time in his life, he started to believe and rely in another person.

*

It happened when he was about to turn nine.

The mark appeared.

It started as a faint dark scribble on his back, in between his shoulder blades, hidden right in a place where no one would ever see unless he decided to show it.

When Miss Kogane (he never referred to her as his mom yet, at least not out loud) found out about his mark, she got really excited and asked him to show her, but Keith had no idea of what those markings represented.

She didn't tell him exactly what it said but she tried to explain why having such marks was an extremely important thing. "A soulmate is not someone that you meet for mere casualty, and at the end, you are the one who gets to choose to be with that person," she told him that while putting a hand over his heart.

"That person would take care of you, so don't worry too much about it. Only when the time is right, you would see."

"But when would that be?" he asked.

Maybe she was trying to protect him by not telling the words imprinted on his back, but he was a kid and he made the mistake of taking a look at them.

What an eager and naive boy had he been.

*

It never occurred to Keith that maybe there was something else in between him and his friend, until the last year of high school, they were going to college at different states, and it was then that Keith began to wonder about the words over his skin again.

"They are just words" Keith repeated when he became anxious, trying to convince himself that what he felt for him was just ephemeral.

This year could be his final chance to confess his feelings.

Why was something so simple that hard to say?

It was so strange how Lance managed to light up his days, how he sends shivers through Keith's body with just a touch or a smile. The thought that it could be a mistake almost seemed like the best option, he didn't want him to be his soulmate.

But he really, truly liked him, and that's how the downfall started.

*

The only thing that would remind truth to him is that nobody meets someone by accident.

"So, you like him," Allura said, not as a question but as a statement, one that Lance could not deny.

"I guess," the boy shrugged.

"And you have not told him yet, "Allura hummed.

They always ate lunch together after work, they talked about nothing and everything.

She was quite enthusiastic about all the couple and soulmate stuff, which was strange considering the fact she hated talking about it at a personal level. Lance never asked about that because it was a sore topic for him too, maybe that's why they liked to spend so much time together.

"I don't really think he likes me," Lance said.

Making that sort of excuses had become a habit to him, it was easier than saying that he was terrified of letting his best friend know that he liked him.

"well," Allura started but she made a pause to take a bite from her sandwich. "I mean, I've only been here for, what? Like three Months, but I'm already done with you two, It's like you two are the most oblivious people living on earth, I don't understand how you are not a couple already,"

"What?" The Boy blurted.

Allura rolled back her eyes.

"What do you mean ‘what'?" She huffed. "You literally have," she gestured to her face, "like…Those dove's eyes for each other all the time," Lance frowned at that and Allura just continued, "Yeah, Is like his eyes even sparkle whenever he sees you."

Lance considered the probability, but he was in blank. "Do you think so?" he questioned.

Maybe she was right.

"Lance, just tell him. The worse thing that could happen is that he-"

"I think he already knows I'm his soulmate, we've been friends for a long time, and I have told you how he is with that kind of stuff," Lance mumbled. "He doesn't want to tell me about his mark."

"You don't know that for certain," she told him gently, "And maybe he's Waiting for you to make the first move or to stop searching for someone else like an idiot."

Lance was one of those persons that started dating after not finding their claimed ‘true love' even though he knew that those relationships were fated to end. They really didn't feel as he thought it should feel.

There are a lot of discussion about this topic, some says that meeting your destined one takes a great amount of time and effort, some others claim that you are liked to them since birth, even if the mark appears years later, but it didn't matter if those things were true, Lance was certain about who was the one for him.

*

Surviving through fear is the same as lying.

Keith had been 19 for at least 4 hours by the moment he wakes to go to the bathroom.

He decided to finally talk to Lance about his mark, "Nothing is going to happen if I show him." he had been repeating that phrase as a mantra for the last few days to convince himself of this decision.

Lance proposed to hang out with Hunk that day, he told Keith that he was going to pick him Up to take him to his friend place.

Lance has always liked to make a big fuss about Keith's birthday, but Pidge convinced him to make something simple this time, only with his closest Friends.

Lance appeared at Keith's door with a witch hat.

"What's with that," Keith asked as he looked for the other arm of his sweater.

"Hunk let me borrow his motorbike," Lance explained.

"I'm talking to the thing on your head,"

"Oh…well, as much as I love security and helmets It's Halloween and I-"

"Its October 23," Keith pointed.

"And Halloween is just a week away," Lance told him extending the vocals unnecessarily. "But you're right, now it's birthday time, so make a wish right at this moment."

"It's not gonna work," Keith said. "I don't believe in wishes, but nice try,"

"Oh, but what about real life magic?" Lance asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Lance I-" he closed his mouth when Lance suddenly pulled a bunch of poppies out of literally nowhere.

"How did you do that?" Keith laughed accepting the flowers.

"Is a secret, but maybe someday I would tell you," Lance joked.

Keith wrapped his hands around Lance's waist once he had swung his leg over the sit of the Motorbike.

"You really didn't bring any helmet?" he asked.

"Well, I had to make space for the flowers," Lance mumbled, but then suddenly a smile appeared at his face, "I bet you that I could make two of them appear."

"You better do it, I'm not dying on my birthday,"

"Hey! I'm a good driver," Lance exclaimed.

*

They arrived at Hunk place in one piece and even the flowers survived.

Inside everything was decorated accordingly to the celebration except for the few spiders and ghosts here and there.

"Because is Halloween already!" Pidge and Allura exclaimed.

"I Know!" Lance had said in response.

It was nothing extravagant, they played some vídeo games, and watched some movies together.

They also had some pizza, and snacks form the Store on the other side of the streets and some of the pastries Hunk had baked.

The fun went down quickly and quite early.

"I have something to tell you," Lance muttered to Keith's ear.

"Alright, guys. Let's go for the cake," Allura announce to Hunk and Pidge.

Keith was a little bit confused "Shouldn't we-" but Lance pulled the sleeve of his sweater to keep him on his place.

They stared at each other for a moment.

And then he said it, Keith stopped breathing the moment the words slide out his lips. "I don't know how else to say this, but I think I'm in love with you,"

It was everything Keith had wanted, but it was turning into a nightmare because it was real. It was actually happening and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

He wished for Lance to take it back but he didn't, of course, because Keith had spent many years wanting this to happen. It was just too soon and he was not ready.

He wanted to at least say something back, but he couldn't find the words to do it. He wanted to scream but he knew that if he opened his mouth he would start crying instead.

The distant sound of the tv filled the silence of the room along the muttered chatter from the kitchen and Keith sank down on the couch as Lance gaze landed over him, seeking for a sign, expecting an answer, a rejection, anything.

"I h-have to-" his voice trembled and it broke at the end with a sob.

Lance bit his lips, of course, Keith would never feel the same for him. He had expected a similar reaction, but he didn't actually understand the tears.

"Is alright, I'm sorry for doing this today," Lance mumbled."I should…have waited until tomorrow or something, I shouldn't have said anything,"

Keith covered his face with both hands. "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin this," he muttered as some tears slid from his eyes.

"You haven't ruined anything, Keith." Lance said, while taking gently the hands away from Keith's face "I don't know what I was even thinking, we can just pretend that this never happened if you want. We still have cake, we can- nothing has to change, you don't have to say anything, I understand."

"No, you don't," Keith said, holding into Lance's hands. "And I can't even…I can't even tell you why this is wrong-"

Both of them went silent.

"is it really so wrong?" Lance asked.

Keith wiped his tears with the sleeve of his sweater, but his other hand remained in between Lance's.

"Is just about our mark's," Keith mumbled.

"You already know who your soulmate is," Lance said.

Keith shooked his head and a bittersweet smiled appeared at his lips, "No, but you do, Lance,"

"What if we forget about the mark for a moment?" Lance asked, looking at Keith's eyes. "Just tell me what would you say if you didn't have the mark."

Keith tried, he really tried.

He imagined that the mark was gone, that he could actually be with Lance, without having to think about endings.

"That I feel the same," Keith answered with the fear making his voice tremble, and he didn't meet Lance's eyes.

Keith has always found his mark to be frightening.

Lance's mark was not even remotely close to being as bad, it didn't sound or look like a punishment.

It was placed under his right collarbone, hidden by his shirt at all times and even the words reminded faint over his skin, like a whisper. It was like a copy of Keith's voice when he told Lance his name for the first time.

But Keith didn't know about that and it was good because the only thing worse than his mark would be knowing that Lance was actually his soulmate.

Marks doesn't mean anything when they are separated, they complement each other.

Lance has the first words Keith had ever said to him and Keith have the last words Lance would ever tell him.

They don't have to know about this right now.

Lance let out a sigh, and then he pressed a kiss over Keith's forehead.

"I'm really sorry for doing this today," Lance mumbled.

"I was actually planning on telling you," Keith said with a light chuckled, "You beat me on it,"

Lance smiled. "Finally, I-"

They got interrupted when the door of the kitchen was slammed open against the wall.

Their friends carried a cake and they started to sing loudly as the candles consumed themselves.

Once the song ended they put the cake down on the table in front Keith.

"Why does it have a huge bite?" Keith asked.

"Pidge got tired of waiting," Allura responded.

"You guys knew Lance was gonna-" Keith got interrupted by Hunk, "We didn't think he would actually do it,"

"Hey!" Lance exclaimed and they all noticed that he was still holding hands with Keith.

"Oh, that's really cute," Pidge said and that took Keith by surprise.

"You literally would have to be blind not to see that your feelings were mutual," Allura pointed.

"Well, is time to open your gifts," Hunk said.

They ate the cake as Keith opened each gift from his friends.

He received two books form Hunk, Pidge got him a cd of his favourite band, Allura gave him a shirt and a bunch of socks because she didn't know him that well yet and Lance got him a small necklace with a little K.

He also got a journal and a bunch of art supplies that Pidge keep since she got the box on the mail. It was from her brother, Shiro and Adam who wanted to surprise Keith but they couldn't find a flight that would arrive on time, so they send her the box with the gift a few days earlier.

Keith remembered that college was about to start in a few months, but he decided to take it out from his mind, he didn't have to think about it for now.

As Pidge and Hunk fought over which movie they should see next, Keith noticed Lance arm around him. Maybe he really had been too dumb to see the attraction between them and how clingy they were.

Well, some things aren't meant to be, but there are some others that are guided by fate.


End file.
